User talk:SketchFan98
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "Ogegko Gatoman" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! Captainmike (talk) 05:35, March 19, 2018 (UTC) :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Removing content If you are going to remove content from a page (like this), be sure to explain why. So please do. –Alan (talk) 13:39, April 1, 2018 (UTC) :Well I never saw a third officer, I only saw L. Isao Telaka (Weirdly pronounced as Esao), the operations division officer (Looks like Richard Franklin but probably wasn't that old then) and the command division officer (I 'ma nickname Smiling dead officer because he looks like he's smiling). SketchFan98 (talk) 00:10, April 2, 2018 (UTC) So add what you removed to the corresponding talk page and add the above explanation. --Alan (talk) 00:16, April 2, 2018 (UTC) Sorry, my bad. SketchFan98 (talk) 00:17, April 2, 2018 (UTC) Speculation Please don't speculate when adding a specific character to the article of an actor. Just because P. Chen sounds Asian to you is no reason to add a random image to this article. Tom (talk) 16:15, April 1, 2018 (UTC) Again. Please stop speculating. Your recent edit about Irving Ross is more than speculation and false. Tom (talk) 08:36, May 12, 2018 (UTC) :Of course it is, I mean too be fair he kind of looks like Ross....Kind of.SketchFan98 (talk) 08:43, May 12, 2018 (UTC) :: Unless you have concrete facts to back up your edits, don't make them. --Alan (talk) 09:32, May 12, 2018 (UTC) Talk pages Please consider topics on talk pages which are inactive for 11 (!) years as closed. No need to add a random comment to this. Tom (talk) 16:16, April 1, 2018 (UTC) It would be great if you could fill – if you have to – talk pages with useful content. Your questions are abstract and you could easily find answers if you would spend some time and reading the articles. Here is a guideline what is useful on a talkpage. --Tom (talk) 12:49, June 14, 2018 (UTC) In use "In use" means that someone is working at this time on the article and every edit made by another user is causing problems when saving the article. I am right now working on "In the Flesh" and it would be awesome if you won't cause these edit conflicts all the time. I am quite capable of handling the links. Thanks. -- Tom (talk) 09:15, May 30, 2018 (UTC) :Sorry my bad and....aren't I supposed to be blocked? SketchFan98 (talk) 09:16, May 30, 2018 (UTC) No block is required. This was just a reminder to check the "in use" template. -- Tom (talk) 09:18, May 30, 2018 (UTC) No before. SketchFan98 (talk) 09:18, May 30, 2018 (UTC) Moving pages Before moving pages... discuss them. And if you do move something, CLEAN UP AFTER. That was the big issue with your Palmer move this am. And is the issue with the SINGH move that you just made. -- sulfur (talk) 13:57, June 28, 2018 (UTC) Image uploads It would be awesome if you could not just randomly upload files but also edit them. A picture of the person with a closed mouth is way better and preferred than an image of a wide open mouth. Also, remove black borders and don't enhance the "HD" files. Thanks. -- Tom (talk) 09:23, July 23, 2018 (UTC) : Also, it is not necessary to make every image cropped to be an extreme close-up. Most of what you are changing is intentional or best left alone. --Alan (talk) 12:33, October 3, 2018 (UTC) Sidebar Please stop adding "Co-star" to the actor's sidebars. The line reads "Occupation" not if they were listed in the "Guest stars" or "Co-stars" section of the episode. Thanks. - -Tom (talk) 12:53, September 24, 2018 (UTC) :Ok, But for the record I did see some of the "Guest stars" in the "Co-stars" (Still have no point on what the Co-stars are for). SketchFan98 (talk) 23:08, September 24, 2018 (UTC) That's the "copy and paste" problem a user excessively created when adding the sidebars on many articles. That's also the reason several wrong links, birth names etc. were added. -- Tom (talk) 17:52, September 25, 2018 (UTC) Changing links Hi. When changing links like a birth year make sure to do the cleanup, too. This means follow the links and do the edits on the appropriate pages. Otherwise Memory Alpha won't be consistent and display different information and cause confusion. Thanks. -- Tom (talk) 02:01, October 16, 2018 (UTC) Warning Don't do that. Thanks. -- Tom (talk) 11:43, November 15, 2018 (UTC) ::Well did you see Norman Large in that episode? No you didn't. SketchFan98 (talk) 11:46, November 15, 2018 (UTC) Yes I do. He hasn't been added yet. So what is your point? -- Tom (talk) 11:48, November 15, 2018 (UTC) :::What do you mean he hasn't been added yet? He is not even a background actor! (Except for his roles as Neral or someone in the pictured roles) but still. SketchFan98 (talk) 11:52, November 15, 2018 (UTC) ::::Welp...I stand corrected. SketchFan98 (talk) 05:44, December 19, 2018 (UTC) Uploading new images When uploading new images (ie, when you cut another image in half, or otherwise), please actually take the time to include the PROPER links and categories in it. Those other images have been carefully curated to have this information, so please take the time to include it in your uploads. -- sulfur (talk) 13:45, December 18, 2018 (UTC) Image removals Regarding your constant reverts without looking further into it: When replacing an image with another one, please make sure this image won't be orphaned but has a place on Memory Alpha. Thanks. -- Tom (talk) 11:35, January 6, 2019 (UTC) :Noted. SketchFan98 (talk) 11:35, January 6, 2019 (UTC) Moving information Hey. Over the years all the editors built a web of information here at Memory Alpha. So when you're moving information from one page to a different location you have to fix the links otherwise you're destroying this web. You've moved the tactical officer of the Enterprise-D to the appropriate page (and were right doing so) but you haven't fixed any links on the episode pages, haven't changed the redirect and haven't created an anchor for this new entry. Please, correct the confusion you've created by doing all the work. Thanks. -- Tom (talk) 08:55, January 9, 2019 (UTC) Ok. After your try I cleaned up and created the redirect which leads to the anchor and fixed all the mess. Please check these edits to learn how it works for any future edits you're planning to do. -- Tom (talk) 10:24, January 9, 2019 (UTC) Question Why do you upload and prefer an image of a person with a half open mouth looking away from the camera instead of an image with a closed mouth looking directly into the camera. Just to upload something? Please think about this for future uploads. Thanks. -- Tom (talk) 08:18, January 26, 2019 (UTC) Episode templates Could you please use the proper episode templates? This would be instead of "episode title". Thanks. -- Tom (talk) 14:42, February 20, 2019 (UTC) ::Noted, my bad. SketchFan98 (talk) 07:56, February 21, 2019 (UTC) Remastered reuploads Hi, Please sure to update the descriptions of files you replace to indicate they are remastered ({{TNG| to {{TNG-R|). Thank you, Batreeq (Talk) ( ) 06:32, April 13, 2019 (UTC) Editing unnamed person lists When editing unnamed pages DO NOT EDIT THE ANCHORS. EVER. There is an enormous number of links that RELY on those anchors not changing. Your edits to Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) operations division personnel have caused serious issues across the entire wiki that will take quite some time to unravel. As such, please be more careful in future. -- sulfur (talk) 13:59, January 2, 2020 (UTC)